Maki's Story
by Jt4
Summary: non yaoi: maki is in for his own surprise when he finally meets a girl that interests him as much as basketball (imagine that!). starting out with a crash - literally - things pick up from there ...
1. The Crash

1 Maki's Story  
  
----------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Maki is yet another one of the characters that I really like from SD – though I don't think Takehiko developed him much 'til near the end. Anyway, seems that Maki been pretty neglected from fanfics – the only two I found were yaoi at that (aarrgghh), though of course understandable, what with Mitsui, etc., to write about - so anyway, I just thought that well 'if I can't read one, I'll make do with writing one!' Let me know what you think =)  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
All SD characters, etc., belongs to Takehiko Inoue.  
  
----------------  
  
2 Key  
  
= = Thought  
  
" " Speech  
  
* * Emphasis & Action  
  
~ ~ Breaks  
  
----------------  
  
3 Chapter One  
  
Maki despite his athletic capabilities had only a glimpse of the girl charging straight at him, before he had his breath knocked out and his books and papers went flying.  
  
Running into Maki, or anyone else made up like a brick wall, was not that much fun either. And the girl had only a moment to register the collision before she landed hard onto the cold grounds of the school corridor. Surprisingly though, with an exception to a sore behind, she was relatively uninjured and managed to pick herself up without any help.  
  
Pushing up her wide-rimmed glasses back into to place, she started to grab his books and papers off the floor, heaping them together hurriedly. Shooting him only a momentary glance to make sure he was listening, she started to talk, firing words at him rapidly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I ran into you, very sorry actually! It's just that I have an advance class in about-" Flicking a quick glance down at her watch, she continued "2 minutes!! And the room being all the way on the other side of the building, it's probably going to take me at least ten to get there. Even if I could fly I wouldn't likely make it – and of course that's not scientifically possible now is it?"  
  
Trying to keep up with what she was saying, he managed to catch the last part and was about to respond when she cut him off.  
  
"No, don't talk to me!! I don't have time to talk right now. Anyway as I was saying, I was rushing so much to get to the room in the 4 minutes I'd had, which we've already established isn't possible – but it was worth a try as I hate being late, though I hate waiting even more – boy, you sure have a lot of books with you – anyway, .. where was I?"  
  
Noticing Maki's lips twitching, she help her a hand up to stop him from talking.  
  
"Please don't distract me, I'm thinking ….. ah, sodesu, I was rushing, yes? So I didn't quite see you standing there. I mean you're quite uh, big, but I was really not looking – so very sorry. Which reminds me, why didn't you move out of the way?? You look like one with quick reflexes, sporty – hang on, are you not that basketball guy? Ah, captain of the school team?"  
  
By that time, Maki had given up on trying to get a word in and was now crouching along with her collecting his scattered things. He was not even quite listening to her - she seems capable in carrying the conversation on her own just fine – so now he was a little lost to say the least.  
  
=Did she ask me something?=  
  
"Did-"  
  
Before his managed to voice aloud his thoughts, she cut him off yet again.  
  
"Oh well. No worries."  
  
She had briefly paused to glance over at him as she had waited for an answer. Upon seeing his blank looked, she wondered whether it was because he couldn't comprehend what she was saying to him, or whether he was just a little slow … she vaguely remembered reading somewhere that big, sporty guys like him tended to be a little less intelligence that the average – but of course there wasn't any statistics to back that up …. like she said, 'Oh well, no worries.'  
  
Grabbing up the last piece of paper from the floor, she checked the time again.  
  
=Arrghh .. 3 minutes past – Late. Gotto go. Gotto run=  
  
Walking quickly up to him, she dumped the whole piled of it all into his hands.  
  
"There you go. Sorry again - Have a nice day. Good-bye."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, or giving another glance back, she hurried along the corridors. Maki, still a little dazed from the whole 'experience,' watched her retreating back as she turned a corner and ran out of sight.  
  
Looking back at hand, the mess of his notes and books, Maki couldn't help but *sweat-drop*  
  
=What was that?=  
  
And he couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd seen her somewhere before.  
  
----------------  
  
Japanese Words  
  
Sodesu: I see (expression)  
  
---------------- 


	2. The Bump

1 Maki's Story  
  
----------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thanks for all the support and reviews!! Glad that some are enjoying my story – or what of it at the moment =)  
  
And by the way, yes, am very sorry for taking so long for this next part – I know that being busy is just not a good enough excuse anymore.  
  
----------------  
  
2 Key  
  
= = Thought  
  
" " Speech  
  
* * Emphasis & Action  
  
~ ~ Breaks  
  
----------------  
  
3 Chapter Two  
  
It had took him nearly a full, frustrating, hour to sort through all his papers and put them back to order – but that was not the reason why she had been on his mind, nor was it why he had been on a look out for her since then.  
  
= ..well .. there's the pendent .. =  
  
Maki toyed with the pendent in his pocket as he stared out of his bedroom window. It was a small flat crystal piece - roughly cut to the shape of a teardrop and clear except for a deep blue tint to it.  
  
He had picked it up right after the 'run in' with the girl yesterday, and assumed it belonged to her …. Now of course it would have been easier and so much less of a hassle to hand the thing into the school's lost property department – but no, he wanted to return it personally - heck if he knew why!  
  
(We know though don't we 0.o).  
  
So anyway, that couldn't really be the reason either .…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days has pasted since the incident, yet Maki still haven't managed to catch even a glimpse of her.  
  
Brooding as he walked to his homeroom for class, he'd just reach the doorway when he felt someone bang heavily into him from behind. If Maki was the aggressive type and into judo, aikido,(f1) etc., he may have been tempted to whirled around and throw the person, considering the suddenness. But luckily Maki did not have the acquired personality or skills, and was happy to just turn around and check who it was.  
  
His eyes widen in surprised as he recognized the girl. It was her!  
  
"Hey –"  
  
But so like her it seems, she didn't wait for Maki to finish his sentence. Instead, she quickly slipped past him and into the room, glancing back only long enough to whisper quietly.  
  
"Teacher's coming! Better hurry!"  
  
Looking down the corridor, sure enough he could see their teacher coming along. And despite that it was too early in the morning, he (the teacher) already looked harassed and not very happy.  
  
=Bad sign .. =  
  
Still slightly in shock, Maki hurried into the room. Throwing the occasional morning greeting to some of his classmate almost without thinking, he quickly headed for his desk and settled down.  
  
"Ohayo Maki.'  
  
"Ohayo."  
  
Pulling out the necessary books for that morning, he checked to see that 'the girl' sat near the front – not all that far away from him.  
  
=She's in my class?? Has she always sat there??=  
  
"Hey you alright? What are you looking at?"  
  
Hearing the concern and curiosity in his friend's voice, Maki finally pulled his eyes away from the girl to face Jin. Having been in the same class and basketball team from the beginning of high school, it was no wonder that he was one of Maki's all time closest friend. Yet still Maki hesitated for a moment to reply.  
  
"I'm fine. It just, … that girl sitting over there." He pointed to 'her,' "Is she a new student?"  
  
Jin started to laugh, stopping short only when their teacher entered the room, calling for order. Still smiling, he replied more quietly.  
  
"You mean Kairo Sekashi? She's been around as long as we have Maki!"  
  
For the second time that morning, Maki's eyes widen in surprise and he's mind went blank.  
  
Wow, talk about ignorant ….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His absolute devotion to basketball left very little part in Maki's life for anything else, especially when it came to relationship matters. Past girlfriends were few, and though he did interact with his fellow female students, he remained generally oblivious to them and the many other of his surrounding admirers in Kainan High.(f2)  
  
=So I didn't recognized her as my classmate, big deal .. =  
  
=Yeah, a classmate of THREE years …=  
  
=And so much for being on a look out for her .. all that time she was right under your nose .. =  
  
=Have in fact, been there for almost THREE years=  
  
All in all, the whole thing really irked Maki - to the point where he felt the need to justify himself, and which of course only served to annoy him even more.  
  
=Well, I'm not exactly a real talkative person to start off with, let alone the type to spend a lot of time (that I don't have), chatting to the females in class like some of my friends do. And her, she seems to be the sort of student who kepes to herself, studied hard and generally went by unnoticed most of the time – not one to go around flirting with guys and demanding attention.=  
  
= …. and didn't I think that she WAS oddly familiar at the time .. =  
  
= .. humph .. =  
  
He watched her now, as she scribbled furiously away in her notepad and it occurred to him that though she was not exactly gorgeous, there was something about her that read pretty - even with those black, thick-rimmed glasses she had on ….  
  
But not one to daydream bout girls in class, not usually anyway, he snapped himself out of his thoughts and forced his attention back to the teacher and the notes he should also be taking down.  
  
  
  
"During the periods of 1804-1918, the emperor of Austria, Kairo–"  
  
=???=  
  
"emperor of Austria, Kaiser, KAISER!"  
  
=Damn=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ding, Ding*  
  
The bell was met almost immediately by scrapping of chairs and signs of relief, as the students eagerly went about to their lunch break.  
  
Though he had to hurry, what with basketball practice and all, Maki decided to approach her anyway. Not counting on being waylaid by the teacher about some homework though, by the time he made his way to her desk she had already started eating and was intently reading her textbook.  
  
  
  
'Spiders don't eat their victims, they drink them instead! Due to their straw shaped mouths, spiders can only consumed their food through a sucking process, this which is achieved by spraying their victims with a liquid that causes the prey to dissolve.(f3)  
  
  
  
=Isn't that just fascinating. Maybe I should watch the next time I see a spider sitting down to supper .. =  
  
Slurping orange juice out of a straw from her bottle, she continued to read.  
  
  
  
'It is also a fact, that during our lifetime most people swallow on average about seven spiders while they are sleeping.'(f4)  
  
  
  
=Oh really?=  
  
Raising both her eyebrows slightly, she swallowed her mouthful of Oj.  
  
=I did not need to know that .. =  
  
Picking up a riceball and taking a big bite out of it, she was about to the turn the page to her book when she noticed a shadow falling over her table. Looking up, she recalled the guy from yesterday.  
  
Chewing thoughtfully at her mouthful of rice, she blinked up at him, waiting for him to speak as she was otherwise occupied and unable to – her mum had always taught her the importance of one's study, family honor … and that you should never talk with your mouth full in order to avoid spraying whoever with bits and pieces - it was rude.  
  
=I wonder what he wants?=  
  
"Hey, sorry to interrupt your lunch. I just wanted to return this to you. Picked it up after we ran into each other the other day."  
  
Holding out the pendent, it caught a ray of sunlight caught and gleamed.  
  
"Oooooo …."  
  
Reaching out, she took the little crystal piece into her hand. Gently stroking the outline of its shape, her face lit up as she watched the colours reflect.  
  
Maki smiled in respond to her delight, that thing must have some real sentimental value to her.  
  
"Hope you weren't too worry about missing it."  
  
As she was mesmerized by the pendent, he took the time to glance at his wristwatch and confirming the lateness of the time – what with the talk to the teacher. Damn. He still had his lunch to quickly eat before heading to the gym for practice, and as captain of the team, he strongly believed it was his responsibility to get there on time if not earlier and avoid setting any bad examples.  
  
"Well I have to get going. See you around."  
  
Turning on his heels ready to go, he was stopped short by her surprise exclamation.  
  
"Hang on! Where are you going?"  
  
Unsure how to take her question, he hesitated a little before replying, "Ah, lunch – then practice."  
  
Realizing how conceiting she sounded, she took on a sheepish look.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean that way. It's just, well, this isn't mines."  
  
Gently, she placed the pendent onto the table, edging it towards him.  
  
"It's really pretty .. and I really like it," looking up at him, she shrugged her shoulder wistfully, "but it's not mine to keep."  
  
=So much for sentiments ..=  
  
"Oh. Oh, okay. I guess I'll just hand it in to lost property then ... Sorry bout the mix up .."  
  
=Three years and we've never talked .. Should it be such a disturbing thought?=  
  
"By the way. I'm Maki Shinichi. Having been in the same class for nearly 3 years, I thought it was time I finally introduced myself."  
  
Eyebrows slight raised, she returned his rueful smile. "Three years? Really? Wow! I'm Kairo Sekashi."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you. I have to go, but I guess I'll be seeing you around."  
  
"No doubt. Ja."  
  
As she watched Maki walk off, she remembered the forgotten riceball in her hand.  
  
Taking another bite out of it, it was Kairo turn this time round, to watched Maki's retreating back as he walked out the room and out of sight. Now that he'd drawn her attention to him, she couldn't help but notice that he was as cute as all those girls gushed about ..  
  
=Shoot! Where did that come from?! ….. Remember Kairo, looks are superficial! They're only deceptive tools .. =  
  
----------------  
  
f1 (footnote 1): Various fighting activities.  
  
f2: He's cute, the top player, nice and probably real smart too – he has to have tons of admirers right?  
  
f3: In case you're wondering, this is a true fact.  
  
f4: Yeah, no kidding, this one is real too. Just try and sleep with your mouth close from on now ..  
  
----------------  
  
Japanese Words  
  
Sodesu: I see (expression)  
  
4  
  
5 New Words  
  
Iro: To exist (end part of Ka-iro's name)  
  
Ja: See-you/Bye  
  
----------------  
  
  
  
6 


End file.
